A Miraculous Cure
by Kav23
Summary: Sequel to 'In Search Of The Miraculous'. Set six months later. What can probably go wrong when you have fallen for your best friend's sister? Reid and Morgan's brotherly friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai everyone, below is the sequel for 'In Search Of The Miraculous'. Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Please review.**

******Six months later**

"Derek..." Desiree gasped before she dashed forward, hugging her brother the moment she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" You're not going to allow me to come inside?" Morgan smiled.

"Of course not, come in." Desiree moved aside, allowing her brother to walk in." Mom, check who is here... Your sweet little son."

Fran walked in,moments later, wiping her hand with a towel. "Derek, honey, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, momma." Derek smiled, before embracing his mother with a big hug.

"Sarah will be back soon, come on, let's have some family time." Fran said before she took her kids to her kitchen.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"So, what brought you here?" Desiree asked as she passed Morgan a clean blanket.

"Nothing, what... I can't even visit my family?" Morgan asked before he jumped on his favorite bed.

Desiree sat on the edge of the bed. "Derek... I was about to tell you..."

"Something is going on between you and Reid..." Morgan sat up, facing her sister.

Desiree signed. She closed her eyes, took a inhale deeply, before she looked back at Morgan. "I am falling for him, Derek."

Morgan could see a deep concern behind her beautiful eyes. "Des, sweetheart, you know I wouldn't be angry with all these, in fact, I am glad it is him..."

Desiree cut in before Morgan could further talk. "But he is not, he is not ready to risk the thing he has with you."

"I told him before that I won't mind if you guys are into each other,"

"I know, he told me that." Desiree ran her fingers through her hair. "God... It is so complicated."

"No, it is not."Morgan said before he moved forward and took a seat beside Desiree. "Des, look at me." Morgan lifted her chin, gaining her eye contact.

Desiree blinked a few times, strongly holding her tears back, but failed miserably as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You really like him, don't you?" Morgan asked.

Desiree nodded, pushing Morgan's hand off her chin.

"Do you know something?" Morgan asked, again gaining back Desiree attention.

"What?" Desiree wiped off her tears.

Morgan smiled, "He likes you."

"You don't know that." Desiree said.

"I am your big brother, believe me when I said he likes you."

Desiree raised her eyebrows, lost in confusion. Morgan inhaled before he began, "I know something was wrong, Reid was one kind, and whenever I talked to you, you were lost in some world of yours, so I made some connection and did my own investigation, look what I have found."

Desiree looked at his brother hopefully. "Let me put an end to this." Morgan said before he picked up his phone.

"Derek." Reid's voice comes up through the speaker.

"Hey, kid."Morgan spoke, looking at Desiree. "Guess who is with me?"

There were few moments of silence before Morgan decided to speak. "Come on guys, we all know what is going on here." Again, Morgan lost his patient when no one decided to speak.

"Okay, Reid... You like her and Des, you like him, I am very clear about this, you have all my blessings for this relationship. Reid, I am still going to say the same thing, I trust that you will take care of my little sis..." Morgan handed over the phone to Desiree. "Talk to your boyfriend and get all the things sorted out and for God sake, let me out of this."

Desiree took the phone from Morgan, smiled in gratitude as she watched her brother crashing on his bed. Morgan pulled his blanket over his head, "Just because you have my blessings, it doesn't mean you can do anything.

"Oh, shut up, Derek." Desiree mumbled before she walked out of the room. "Hey." Desiree whispered.

"Hey." Reid responded. There were few moments of silence before Reid spoke again. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Desiree asked.

"For not being able to tell what I really felt about you."

Desiree felt a lot lighter and finally she could smile. "I can understand"

"Desiree," Reid called "I really like you, do you think you can forgive me and give me a chance ? I want to start all over, one by one."

"Baby steps." Desiree agreed "One at a time."

"Desiree."

"Hmm," Desiree hummed in response to Reid's calling

"I... I love you."

**All mistakes are my own. Please review.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Please review.**

**Two months later**

"Good morning, Wonder Boy!" Garcia greeted before she placed a cup of coffee on Reid's table.

"Not that I am not happy to get a cup a coffee right on my table, but there is something fishy about this and yes, good morning." Reid mumbled before he looked away from his paperwork, returning Garcia's smile.

"I heard Desiree is flying in today."

Reid looked back to his paperwork, pretending as if he has not heard Garcia's comment.

"Oh, you're so not escaping me." Sitting on Reid's table, Garcia pushed Reid's chair towards her and lifted Reid's chin to face her.

"Garcia, I already so nervous about this..."

"Baby boy, I am not teasing you, I am just happy for you."

"I know... I know. Garcia, I am scared."

"For what, honey?" Garcia was paying her full attention.

"What if I mess up?" Reid asked uncertainly.

"Spencer Reid, you have a girl out there loving you more than anything and I know you love her also, and why..."

"Garcia..." Reid spoke in between. "You know right, how we have just contacted through phone and Skype all these while?"

"Yes."

"Finally, we are meeting after so long and I am just freaking out. What if I don't meet her expectation?"

"Honey." Garcia called lovingly. "She loves you, she knows all about you..."

"I know, it's just, she is just so perfect...I can't...I don't want to miss her."

"You won't, trust me."

"What do you think I should do?" Reid asked, looking at Garcia with full of hope.

"Best advice," Garcia said as she stood up from Reid's table. "Follow your instincts. Reid, she already loves you."

Reid inhaled before setting down his pen, after two months on just on the phone and Skype, Desiree is finally flying down to Quantico to spend some time with him.

_"I just have to be myself,"_ Reid mumbled to himself before he excused to washroom.

"Hey, kid." Morgan called from the break room when he saw Reid walking.

Reid stopped by. "Anything, Morgan?"

"Do you mind picking Desiree up from the airport?" Morgan took sips of his coffee before walking out the room, standing in front of Reid.

"I don't mind, but she said you're picking her up."

"I thought I would be a good brother, cooking her favorite food while her boyfriend brings her home."

Reid smiled. "Sure, no problem."

"Of course, there wouldn't be problem." Morgan started to walk away from Reid, to his workspace. "But that's doesn't mean you can create one."

Reid shook his head, smiling to himself before walking away. Not even once he had the thought that he would fall in love with his best friend's sister.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Waiting for somebody, Dr. Reid?"

Reid turned towards the direction of the voice and smiled widely when he saw Desiree standing.

"Hey." Reid whispered as he took a minute to glance the girl he has fallen love to.

"It's nice to finally be able to fly here and meet you" Desiree smiled before she moved forward and enveloped Reid's in a hug. "You okay?"

"Of course." Reid said, smiling. "I just happy you could fly over and spend some time here."

Desiree jerked her head past Reid's shoulder to see behind him. "Derek's not here?" I am surprised."

"He said he is going to stay back and cook your favorite." Reid said as he carried her bag.

"He better because I am starving."

"Let's get going then."

"Aye, aye, captain." Desiree saluted before she took his jacket and walked out of the airport, followed closely by Reid.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Spencer," Desiree called, stopping Reid from starting his car.

"You need anything?" Reid asked, concerned.

"No, I just need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Reid asked, giving her his full attention.

"You know, my friend, Jill, I was telling you about?"

Reid nodded.

"Spence, she offered me a job and I am going to take it."

"Des, if that makes you happy, then go for it." Reid encouraged.

"I know you would say that, but you're not going to ask me where the job is?"

"It can be in any corner of the world, but that can't stop me from loving you."

Desiree blushed. "It's in Quantico. Spence, I am moving in to Quantico."

"Are you serious?" Reid was surprised.

"You're not happy?" Desiree asked.

"Of course I am happy, I would love to have you around me, I would be able could see you everyday, but how about your mother? She must be upset if you're leaving and are you sure about leaving Chicago?" Reid asked without stopping in between.

"We talked about it." Desiree said. "She said she would miss me, but she doesn't want me to stop from having the best things in my life. Besides, she said she could fly over to visit us or we could."

"This is really great, Morgan knows about this?"

"Kind of." Desiree said. "Let's go home, I can't wait to bug my brother's life."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Derek." Desiree literally shouted as she got down from the car when she saw her brother. She dashed forward, giving Morgan a hug before jumping on Morgan's back, forcing him to give her piggyback all the way to the house.

Reid smiled, looking at the scene in front of him, a scene where he could see unconditional love between a brother and sister. He wondered how things would have different if he had any siblings.

"Ouch, that hurt." Desiree grumbled when Morgan dropped her on the couch.

Morgan crashed on the couch beside Desiree. "That's what you get when you can't visit your brother, but you have time to visit your boyfriend."

"Hey," Desiree warned before playfully hitting his arm.

"Where do I put this?" Reid asked, indicating Desiree's bag.

"Upstairs!" Morgan answered.

"No, leave it here, Spencer. I can take it."

"No, let him do, Des. He needs to get used to carry your bag around."

"Hey." Desiree gave one blow to Morgan's stomach.

"This is not fair." Morgan grumbled, rubbing his stomach. "Don't humiliate me in front of your boyfriend."

"Stop being a jerk in front of my boyfriend."

"You know what?" Reid said, walking forward, carrying her bag." I am going to pretend as if I have not heard that and go upstairs."

Reid walked back downstairs to find the living room completely empty. "Reid, in here." Reid heard the call and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, kid, come on, dig in." Morgan invited.

"Why don't you guys carry on?" I will see you guys tomorrow." Reid tried to excuse himself.

"No way." Desiree said as she pulled him down on the chair.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"I better get going then." Reid said almost an hour later.

"I will walk you out." Desiree walked behind him.

"I will see you at work, Reid." Morgan said from the kitchen.

Reaching to his car, Reid turned behind and wished her " Goodnight."

"Night." A few seconds later, just when Reid was about to touch the handle of the car "Hey, Spence..."

"Hmm." Reid turned back again, only to find himself to be in Desiree's arms.

"You're okay?" Reid asked, rubbing circles on her back. Desiree was still holding on to him.

"I miss you." She mumbled. "Don't tell me, you never had the feeling to hug me whenever we were on the phone or Skype?"

"I had." Reid said. Desiree detached herself to face Reid but still kept her hand wrapped around his waist.

"But it is not there anymore because moving forward, I know I can hug you whenever I want."

Desiree just smiled in response, gave him another hug, before she took a few steps back from him.

Reid moved forward, closing the gaps in between them, before he gave a quick kiss on her cheek. "Bye!" Reid said before he slid into the car and drove away. He couldn't help but to grin widely thinking about Desiree.

Reid crashed on the bed, hugging his pillow when his phone buzzed. "Oh, please," he mumbled, thinking if Hotch calling for a case.

_Thank you for making Desiree smile. I have never seen her being so happy, last time I have seen her so happy is when she used to be with Dad._

_Morgan._

**All mistakes are my own. Please review.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**E****njoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Please review.**

"Do you know that hugging improves productivity?"

Keeping her hands wrapped around Reid's neck, Desiree asked. "How is that, handsome?"

"Researchers found that the physical touch of your surroundings directly affects the way you view the outside world, especially other people. The softer the touch, the happier and more generous you are; the harder, the more selfish and aggressive."

"Really?"

"Professor John Bargh, Social psychology at Yale University once said that 'physical experiences not only shape the foundation of our thoughts and perceptions, but influence our behavior towards others…"

Desiree chucked.

"I am rambling, aren't I?"

"That's what makes you cute." Desiree said before she hugged him close to him.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Hey, sis," Morgan greeted when he saw Desiree walking in. "How was your date?"

"Awesome." Desiree got herself a glass of water before she crashed on the couch beside Morgan.

"Is he treating you good?"

Desiree shot him one annoyed look.

"What?"

"You know he would only treat me good. You just want to talk about our date."

Morgan wrapped his hands around her shoulder, bringing her closer. "Okay, you win."

Desiree snuggled closer to Derek, feeling the warmth of her brother. "We went out for an early dinner, night walk under the moon light in the park, I got some ice-cream before we head back home."

"You don't have to tell me in detail."

"I know, I just want my brother to know that his best friend is taking good care of me and I am happy with him."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"I heard Desiree is moving in." JJ said, "Pass me the tomatoes."

Reid took the small bowl of tomatoes from the cabinet and passed it to JJ. "Yeah, she is moving in next week."

"That's great, you guys can spend more time together, be like real couples." JJ said as she prepared tomato puree for Henry's favorite pasta.

"Mommy, I am hungry." Henry walked in with a white paper on his hand.

"What is that, Henry?" Reid asked before he carried and placed Henry on the chair.

"Look," Henry pointed, showing the painting on the white paper. "Mom, dad, me and Uncle Spencer."

"You have to add one more person on the paper, Henry." JJ said, after she glanced over the drawing.

"Who is that?" Henry asked, puzzled.

"JJ, you're spoiling my godson." Reid said, before he carried Henry to the living room, leaving the smirking JJ in the kitchen.

"Uncle Spencer, who is mommy talking about?"

Reid sat on the couch with Henry on his lap. "Henry, I have a new friend and she is really nice."

"New friend?" Henry clarified. "Can I be her friend too?"

"Of course you can, maybe you can present one of your drawing to her, I am sure she would love it."

"Yeah!" Henry cheered.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Busy weekend, Morgan?" Rossi asked, his eyes still wandering on his magazine.

"Yeah, Desiree is finally the citizen of Quantico."

"Oh..." Rossi smirked. "No wonder, our lover boy here, is shining like a thousand watt bulb."

"Rossi!" Reid hissed.

"Prove me that I am wrong."

"Well, I am happy, but it's not possible to have a person's face to shine like thousand watt bulb."

Rossi raised up from his chair, ducked down to face Reid just few inches from his face, "From what I see here." Rossi circled his pointing finger around Reid's face "I would still stick to my statement."

Morgan shook his head, chuckled at the fact how his team members would tease Reid about his relationship with Desiree. Everyone was just happy that Reid had meet one person who can make him happy and honestly Morgan was more than happy to hand over his baby sister to someone he has trusted so much.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

**Three weeks later**

"Okay, Reid, why don't you take a local officer and head to Charlie's house, try if you can find anything in the house." Hotch ordered.

"Okay, I will ask Officer Martin to accompany me." Reid nodded towards Hotch and Rossi before he walk out.

"Do you think it is okay for him to go there alone?" Rossi reconfirmed.

"It should be fine." Hotch clarified. "Besides, the others are still in the field. Maybe I will ask Morgan and JJ to join Reid once they are done in the morgue."

"Dr. Reid." Officer Martin called, gaining Reid's attention once the patrol started moving.

"Yes," Reid replied, his eyes still on the case file.

"You should try talking to Charlie's son, Ryan."

"What about him?" Reid asked, now looking at Martin.

"I have nothing to prove my theory is right, but I think he knows something ... something about that morning when Charlie has gone missing"

"You're sure?"

"I might be a new officer, but I definitely know when someone tries to cook up a story in front of me."

Reid was about to respond when he heard Martin gasp. "Oh my God."

"Charlie's house." Martin slammed the patrol car to stop suddenly.

"It's on fire." Reid said, shocked as well as Martin. "Call 911."

"Martin, it that Ryan?" Reid asked, pointing his finger towards a blur figure seen from the window of the second floor.

"Oh ... my." Martin mumbled.

"Call for help." Reid instructed before he ran towards the house.

"Sir, you can't go in there," Martin said as he saw smoke pouring from the house.

"We can't just stand outside and let the boy die." Reid answered without turning behind.

"I am coming too." Martin said he held on the phone for communication from the other end to take place.

"It's an order." Reid turned behind. "Stay where you are and make sure help is on the way." Seconds later, Reid was in front of the door and kicked the door without any second thought.

Reid held his right hand in front of his face when waves of smoke flow outward with an undulating motion.

"Ryan!" Reid shouted as he made through the smoke filled living room.

"Help!" Reid heard the weak voice answering his call followed by coughs.

"I am coming." Reid ran upstairs. "Hang on."

The smoke was getting thicker and Reid has started coughing.

"Hey." Reid whispered, when he saw a little boy under the bed, crying.

"Ryan, my name is Spencer, and I am going to take you out of this place."

"I am scared." The boy cried.

"It's okay, I got you." Reid opened his arm and the boy jumped in without any thought. Reid took the towel laid on the bed and tie it across Ryan's face to filter the heavy smoke.

The smoke was getting thicker. Reid carried Ryan and held him close to him. Without wasting any single moment, Reid ran back downstairs and gasped when he saw how almost half of the kitchen was engulfed by fire and the fierce fire has started to make its way to the staircase.

"Okay, hold on to me." Reid mumbled before he held the boy even closer and took a big jump, landing his back harshly on the floor and his head on the edge of the coffee table.

A sharp pain shot up on the side of his head and he could feel fluid flowing down his cheek. Reid shot up, ignoring the pain, but his blurred vision have made the things even more worse.

Reid ran outside through the broken front door which he has kicked earlier. His legs gave away and he dropped down on the grass. Suddenly, the heavy weight on his chest was removed, a blurry figure filled his vision.

"Reid, can you hear me?" Morgan panicked when he saw the amount blood oozing out from the cut on Reid's head. Reid gasps for breath when violent cough took over him.

"He is struggling to breathe." Morgan shouted. "Martin, where the hell are the medics?"

**All mistakes are my own. Please review.**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Please review.**

"Family of Spencer Reid?" A young male doctor questioned, gaining everybody's attention.

"It's us. How is he? "Hotch stood up, followed by others.

"All of you?" The doctor reconfirmed again.

"Yes." Hotch reconfirmed as he flashed his FBI badge.

The doctor nodded. "My name is Dr. Nathan, first of all, let me ensure you that Dr. Reid is alive."

"I have a feeling that there is a 'but' coming." JJ said.

Dr. Nathan nodded again "He is not suffering much from any physical injuries except for the nasty cut on the side of the forehead, my main concern is the effects of inhaling smoke from the fire."

"What is wrong with Spencer?" Morgan asked, trying his level best to keep his voice steady.

"A chest X-ray showed that classic signs of COPD."

"Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease?" Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"It is bad?" Emily asked in between before Dr. Nathan could say anything.

"For now, it is on a moderate level, but we are taking precautionary measures because of his previous encounter with anthrax." Dr. Nathan said as he looked at the team members with eyes filled with nothing but compassion.

"But it was a few years ago, and he recovered from it." Rossi reasoned.

"The damage done to his lungs by anthrax wouldn't have been reversed, they have probably given him treatment to help control symptoms and minimize further damage."

"So, ..." Hotch trailed.

"I just want to be on the safe side, there might be a good amount of chance the damage done now might break the defense his lungs was holding all these while."

"Whatever you are telling ..." Morgan spoke. "It can be fixed, right?"

"With full support from his side and properly planned oxygen therapy, yes."

"Support from his side?" Hotch crossed his arms against his chest.

"You have to understand, difficulty breathing can keep a person from doing activities that you enjoy. In his case, he is going to be out of field duty for some quite amount of time. And dealing with serious illness can contribute to the development of depression. Mind you, he has been through all this mess before and I am sure it wouldn't have been easy for him."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

_"Hey, Desiree ..." Reid called, just before she is about to walk in._

_"Hmm..." Desiree turned behind._

_"You know I love you, right?"_

_"More than anything."_

Desiree tossed to the other side of the bed. Feeling rather uncomfortable, she sat up. Picking her phone from the nightstand, Desiree leaned back on her pillow. She signed in disappointment when there were zero messages or missed calls from both her brother and boyfriend.

"Perhaps it's a tough case." She mumbled to herself. "Or, maybe they are flying back home."

She tossed her phone on the other side of the bed and figured if she should sleep the rest of the evening but her attempt failed when the phone rang.

"Garcia?"

"Hey, sweetie." Garcia said.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't want worry you but at the same time, I don't want to lie to you."

"Is it Derek or Spencer?"

Garcia remained silent for a few moments and Desiree's mind made some quick calculation.

"It's Spencer, right?" Desiree asked before Garcia could say anything.

"Honey ..."

"Is he okay?" Desiree asked, her heart trembling in fear.

"They are still waiting for the doctor. I am flying over there in about half and hour ..."

"I will there at the office in 15 minute." Desiree said even before Garcia could complete her sentences. "Hey, Garcia, did Derek told you what happened to Spencer?"

"Are you sure you want to know it now, honey?"

"Garcia ..."

"Okay, he ran inside a burning house to save a little boy."

"Oh ... my"

**-CM-CM-CM-**

Morgan turned uncomfortably on the chair. He blinked a few times before he finally realized where he was. Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles, Morgan yawned before he leaned forward and touched Reid's hand.

"You should get some proper sleep."

Upon hearing the voice, Morgan got more aware of the surrounding and turned his vision to the other side to the room.

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." Desiree walked and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly rubbed circles on her brother's back.

"I am sorry, I wasn't there."

"Derek, it's not your fault." Desiree said as her eyes were on Reid's unconscious body on the bed hooked up to oxygen to help him to breathe.

"I promised you that I will protect him."

Desiree leaned forward and hugged her brother. "You can't be doing it all the time."

"I know, just can't help it." Morgan held Desiree's hand. "How are you holding up?"

"A part of me is happy that he did all that to save the little boy, but another part of me is just torn apart. I just want him to be okay."

"It's Reid we are talking about."Morgan smiled a little. "He is stronger than you can imagine."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

Hospital.

Reid doesn't need to wake up to know where he is. He was being more concern on the fact who would be there beside him when he wakes up.

"Hey, Spence." Desiree whispered when Reid's brown which was struggling to open finally settled on her.

Desiree ran her finger through his hair. Reid smiled weakly and end up coughing when he tried to speak.

"Take it slowly, okay?" Desiree warned lovingly. "You have to keep it on." Desiree stopped Reid from pulling out his oxygen mask.

"Yo ... agry.." Reid rasped but Desiree understood.

"Angry?" Desiree laughed a little. "Why would I? I am just a little worried but the doctor said that you will pull through and I am going there for each and every step of your recovery."

Reid smiled a little as his eyes struggled to stay awake.

"Why don't you sleep? I will be here when you wake up."

Almost instantly Reid falls asleep. Desiree blinked once and tears she has been holding rolled down her cheeks

Wiping her tears, she whispered, "I love you." before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Reid's forehead.

**All mistakes are my own. Please review.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
